


Ty Lee of Tik Tok Fame

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [44]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Girlfriends - Freeform, Romance, Tik Tok, Young Love, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Ty Lee is a famous tik tokker and she loves to do challenges with her reluctant girlfriend.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 18
Kudos: 236





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been stuck in my head for a while and idk if y'all like it but lmk if you do bc I have a lot more thoughts on challenges they can do

“Will you film a video with me,” Ty Lee asked, popping her head into Azula’s office. 

“What’s the premise,” Azula asked looking up from her computer. “I really can’t take too long of a break.”

“It only requires us to sit and watch the camera. It’s a new trend!”

Azula lifted an eyebrow.

“That sounds like lazy content,” she said, crossing her arms. “What’s the catch?”

“No catch,” Ty Lee giggled. “Please come ‘Zula, it’ll only take a minute.”

Azula sighed and allowed her girlfriend to drag her to their room. 

Ty Lee’s sudden internet fame hadn’t been too big of a shock to Azula. She always knew that the girl had the right personality. 

However, the fact that her followers enjoyed seeing trend videos with her girlfriend in them was surprising. 

At first Azula was cranky and reluctant but she saw how happy it made Ty Lee when she did stupid things like sitting and looking at a camera for a minute. 

She still drew the line at dancing. There was no way she was learning a dance challenge. 

Ty Lee sat Azula down on their bed in front of her camera and light set up and she started the video countdown timer. 

Plopping herself down she leaned against her girlfriend and for the first few seconds of the song, they both just stared at the camera. 

Suddenly, Ty Lee leaned up and moaned needily into Azula’s ear. 

Instinct taking over, Azula forgot that they were filming. She forgot everything except for the fact that she needed to hear that moan again. 

She grabbed Ty Lee and pushed her down on the bed, hitching her leg up to her hip and crushing their mouths together. 

She was rewarded with another moan as Ty Lee wrapped her arms around Azula's neck and pulled her closer. 

After a few minutes, Ty Lee gently nudged Azula away and she sat up catching her breath. 

“I didn’t expect it to work that well,” she said smiling at Azula. 

“What,” Azula said, confused.

Ty Lee pointed at the camera. 

“That’s going to take some editing but that reaction was so raw,” she said with a giggle. 

Azula rolled her eyes and stood up, straightening her clothes. 

“Call me if you want to finish what we just started,” she said, walking out of the room back to her office.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“‘Zula, can you come here for a second,” Ty Lee called. 

Azula wandered out of the kitchen into the living room where Ty Lee was standing. 

Ty Lee grinned at her broadly and raised her arms into the air. 

“What do you want me to do right now,” Azula asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. 

Ty Lee just hopped a little and kept her arms directly vertical.

Azula stepped towards her carefully and walked around her slowly, observing from all angles. 

Ty Lee twirled so they maintained eye contact. 

Approaching, Azula put her hands on Ty Lee’s face, searching her eyes for the answer to the puzzle. 

Ty Lee just stretched her arms higher and wiggled her fingers. 

“Are you trying to get me to lift you,” Azula asked, scrutinizing Ty Lee for a change in expression. 

She made no outward sign but Azula could tell that wasn’t the solution. 

“Do you want me to undress you,” she asked. 

Ty Lee’s smile widened.

Bingo, she thought. 

Slowly she drew her hands down to the bottom of Ty Lee’s sweater and hooked the fabric with her fingers. 

In one rapid motion she drew the sweater up over Ty Lee’s head, her long braid trailing out and flopping over her shoulder. 

Azula tossed the sweater aside and brushed the braid behind Ty Lee. 

“Yay, you figured it out,” Ty Lee said, throwing her arms around Azula hugging her. 

“Pity you didn’t want me to take off more,” Azula whispered into Ty Lee’s ear as she hugged her back, causing Ty Lee to blush deeply. 

She hopped over to where she had hidden her phone and turned off the camera. 

“Now that the Tik Tok is filmed...” Ty Lee said, tossing her phone aside. 

Walking over to Azula she lifted her arms again and Azula smirked.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Ty Lee was laying on Azula who was sitting on the couch, scrolling through her phone and scratching Ty Lee’s head lightly. 

Carefully, so as not to alert her girlfriend, Ty Lee started filming. 

She tried to make it look like she was casually tossing her phone on the coffee table but she did it with perfect precision, capturing a frame of their torsos and heads. 

Azula didn’t seem to notice or care. 

“Can I have a kiss,” Ty Lee asked, turning her head toward her girlfriend. 

Azula raised an eyebrow and looked up from her phone. 

“You’re asking for one?”

“Please ‘Zula,” Ty Lee begged. 

Azula sighed and bent her head to kiss Ty Lee. 

Ty Lee kissed her back and as soon as Azula pulled away she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“What did you just do,” Azula growled. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ty Lee said, opening her eyes wide. 

“You just wiped your mouth,” Azula said, narrowing her eyes angrily. “Am I not to your liking.”

“You are very much to my liking,” Ty Lee said, tilting her head. “Can I have another kiss?”

“Are you going to wipe this one off too?”

Ty Lee shook her head and smiled, leaning forward. 

Azula moved towards her and kissed her. 

Once again, as soon as Azula had moved away Ty Lee wiped her mouth. 

Azula’s nostrils flared. 

“Is there a problem,” she said angrily. 

“What problem,” Ty Lee asked, poorly containing her laughter, as Azula grabbed her shirt front and pulled her in. 

“We can try this one more time,” she said slowly. 

She leaned into Ty Lee’s ear and whispered the next part. 

“Before I give you something you can’t wipe off,” she hissed quietly. 

Ty Lee’s eyes widened as she pressed her lips to Azula’s for a third time.

When Azula pulled back Ty Lee didn’t wipe her mouth she just reached over to her phone and stopped filming. 

Azula rolled her eyes.

“I figured that might be the case,” she sighed. 

“The whispering what a nice touch,” Ty Lee said, perkily. 

Azula shook her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“Zulaaaaaaa,” Ty Lee called from downstairs. 

“Are you dying,” Azula yelled back.

“No,” came the response. 

“Is someone else dying, is there a body in my house,” Azula yelled back. 

“No,” Ty Lee giggled. “I just have a really important question to ask.”

Azula groaned and got up, trekking down the stairs. 

“This better be a really, _really_ important question because this is the first five minutes I’ve had to myself all day,” Azula grumbled as she walked into the room where Ty Lee was sitting cross legged on the floor. 

“Who better to spend them with than the girlfriend that you love so much,” Ty Lee replied. 

The first thing that she did when she entered the room was look around for a camera. 

Not finding one, she raised an eyebrow at Ty Lee, crossing her arms. 

“Well,” she asked. 

“Can we have a baby,” Ty Lee asked. 

Azula snorted. 

“Right now?” she asked.

“What? Why are you laughing? It’s a serious question. I want us to have a baby,” Ty Lee said. 

“Ty we’re twenty three,” Azula said, sitting down across from her on the floor. 

“My sister just had twins and they’re so cute and I think we would be great moms,” Ty Lee continued excitedly. 

“Do you want to carry it around for nine months or are you expecting me to,” Azula asked. 

Ty Lee thought for a moment but Azula kept talking before she could respond. 

“If you decided to do it, power to you, but goodbye acrobatics, fun while it lasted,” she said. “If I decide to do it, it could interfere with work so then goodbye nice house and goodbye nice car, fun while they lasted.”

“I can do it,” Ty Lee said. “Being a mother is much more important than a few stretches.”

“What about all the things we wanted to do before having kids,” Azula tried. “Traveling the world, sleeping more than three hours a night, doing _things_ whenever we have the whim.”

Ty Lee pouted.

“So you don’t want to have a baby with me,” she said, with an upset tone. 

“Come here,” Azula said, opening her arms. Ty Lee crawled towards her and gave her a hug.

“I would be honored to have a child with you someday,” she said. “Not while we’re still practically children, though.”

Ty Lee nodded and kissed her. 

Then she got up and fished her phone out of the house plant where she had masked it. 

“Great acting ‘Zula,” she said, scrolling through the footage. “Very convincing.”

“Who says I was acting?” Azula asked. 

“You saw the camera right when you walked in,” Ty Lee said, looking up. 

“I couldn’t find it,” Azula said with a shrug. 

“You were serious,” Ty Lee said, forgetting about the Tik Tok and staring at her wide eyed. 

Azula smirked. 

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ty Lee carefully took off her clothes and folded them neatly on her bed. She wrapped herself in a towel and picked up her phone, beginning to film. 

She walked down the stairs and towards Azula’s office. Turning the knob slowly she peeked inside and saw that she was on a video call and she looked extremely bored. Perfect. 

Ty Lee let her towel drop, careful to catch the action, but not herself, on camera. 

She pushed open the door and Azula looked up. 

When she saw that Ty Lee was naked she did a double take and her eyes got wide. She frantically looked at her computer and angled it even further towards the wall away from the door, even though Ty Lee was nowhere near the frame. 

Azula’s piercing gold eyes met Ty Lee’s and she licked her lips, sending a wave of arousal through her which only escalated as Azula’s eyes dragged over her body. 

“Azula, did you hear that,” asked a man on the screen. 

“How dare you presume I’m not listening,” she said, her eyes still glued to her girlfriend. 

“You aren’t even looking,” the man protested. 

“I need to go really quickly,” Azula said. “I think my thermostat is broken because it’s far too _hot_ inside of my house. 

“Okay just please call back it’s very imp-“ the man didn’t even finish talking before Azula closed her laptop. 

She got up from her chair and paced towards Ty Lee. 

“Funny joke about the thermostat,” Ty Lee whispered as Azula approached her, wary of the camera trained on her. 

“Funny of you to do this,” Azula said, gesturing up and down at Ty Lee. “It would have been more funny if the Federal Reserve saw you but alas…”

“Did you just hang up on the Federal Reserve,” Ty Lee asked. 

Azula shrugged. 

“Something much more noteworthy to see here than market predictions,” she said. 

Ty Lee turned off her phone and tossed it onto the couch. 

“Is there now,” she asked and Azula grabbed her hips and lifted her up. 

“Mmhmm,” Azula said, trailing kisses along Ty Lee’s neck. 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ty Lee walked into the bathroom while Azula was in the shower and put up her camera. 

“Baby? Is that you?” Azula asked. 

“Yep,” Ty Lee replied cheerfully. 

“What are you doing,” Azula asked. 

“Can’t a girl use her own bathroom,” Ty Lee said teasingly. 

“I mean, I guess,” Azula said. “Do you want to join me?”

“I thought you would never ask,” Ty Lee said excitedly. 

“I actually did ask,” Azula replied. “Like ten minutes ago, before I got in the shower. You said you didn’t feel like getting undressed.”

“Interesting,” Ty Lee said, approaching the shower. “I guess my mind hasn’t really changed, then.”

“What,” Azula asked, sounding very confused. 

Ty Lee pulled aside the curtain, careful to prevent her naked girlfriend from being caught on camera. 

“Agni Ty! You’re fully dressed,” Azula exclaimed, surprised. 

“I said that I didn’t feel like getting undressed didn’t I?” Ty Lee said, closing the curtain behind her. 

The rest of the video would be left up to the conversation. 

“Aren’t you uncomfortable,” Azula asked as Ty Lee allowed her clothing and hair to fully saturate with warm water. 

“I am uncomfortable,” Ty Lee said. “The water is too hot,” she announced. 

“You know how to cool down fast,” Azula said, seductively. 

“How?” Ty Lee asked, raising her eyebrow. 

“Like this,” Azula said, stripping the soaked shirt off of her girlfriend. 

The last thing that the camera caught was Ty Lee’s shirt going over the curtain rod.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“Word association,” Ty Lee said, bouncing up to where Azula was reading a book on the couch. 

“Alright,” she said. 

“Cat,” Ty Lee said. 

“We are not getting a cat,” Azula said. 

“That’s not how the game works,” Ty Lee said. “You have to say the first thing that comes to mind.”

“I did,” Azula said. 

“Okay, whatever,” Ty Lee said. “Rain.”

“Drop.”

“Money.”

“Rich.”

“Fire.”

“Zuzu.”

“Your brother is really the first thing you thought of with the word fire?” Ty Lee asked. 

“I didn’t realize my answers would be judged,” Azula said. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Ty Lee said. “Beach.”

“Ember Island.”

“Love.”

“You.”

“Aw,” Ty Lee gushed. 

“What answer were you expecting?” Azula asked, rolling her eyes. “I feel like that one was directed.”

“Platypus.”

Azula blushed deeply and looked down from the camera back at her book. 

Ty Lee giggled. 

“Do you want to explain your reaction to them,” she asked, indicating to the camera. 

“I reserve the right to emote without justification,” Azula said, crossing her arms, still fighting her embarrassed flush. 

Ty Lee flipped the camera around so that her face was the entire frame. 

“She’s acting like that because platypus is the safe-“

Ty Lee was cut off by something hitting her back, hard. Azula tackled her and knocked the phone out of her hand. 

“Agni ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said, trying to wriggle out from under her and get her phone back. “You can’t take a joke.”

Azula lifted up just enough for Ty Lee to flip over so she was flat on her back underneath her. 

Ty Lee squirmed a little but was content to stay where she was.

Azula pinned her wrists about her head and leaned down slowly. 

“I’d ask if you remember the safe word,” she whispered. “But it seems like you definitely do.”  
************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Ty Lee ran into the kitchen when Azula sat stirring her coffee with her camera. 

She slid across the wood floor in her socks and stopped right in front of her girlfriend, wobbling for a second before regaining her balance. 

“Careful Ty,” Azula said. “You must protect that pretty head of yours at all costs,” she added with a smirk. 

Ty Lee giggled.

“You have a day off today, right?” Ty Lee asked. 

Azula looked at her filming, skeptically. 

“Indeed I do,” she said, putting down her spoon and lifting her cup to take a sip. 

“Do you wanna spend it with me,” Ty Lee asked, with a teasing tone. 

“There is nothing I would rather do,” Azula replied, extending her hand to her girlfriend. Ty Lee grabbed it and allowed herself to be pulled into the chair next to Azula’s at the table.

She put her camera on the table so it could capture both of them. 

“So, name five things you want to do today and we’ll do them,” Ty Lee said, still holding Azula’s hand. 

“Whatever I want?” Azula asked. 

“Whatever you want,” Ty Lee confirmed. 

“And you won’t complain?”

“Nope,” Ty Lee said, shaking her head. 

“Can we watch that horror film that you’ve been fighting me on for about a month,” Azula asked. 

Ty Lee brought her knuckles to her lips and kissed them gently. 

“Whatever you want,” she repeated. 

“Ooh, okay, can we go out to dinner to that place with the really fancy mixed drinks,” Azula said, her eyes lighting up. 

“Of course, I love that place,” Ty Lee said.

Azula smiled at her. 

“I know you do. Am I supposed to pick things I know you won’t like?”

Ty Lee shook her head.

“You should pick whatever your heart desires.”

“Should we go get manicures,” Azula asked, inspecting both of their hands. “We are in dire need.”

“Okay,” Ty Lee said, excitedly. “Two more.”

“Let’s spar,” Azula said, her grin broadening.

“You’re on,” Ty Lee said, leaning into her. 

Azula leaned towards her and kissed her. 

“I have one more, right?”

Ty Lee nodded and kissed her again before sitting back. 

“Can I tie you to the X Frame?” Azula asked, with a smirk. 

Ty Lee’s eyes widened and then narrowed. 

“Yes, but I’m definitely going to have to bleep that part out in the video,” she said. 

Azula chuckled. 

“Leave it up to their imaginations,” she said. 

“What should we start with,” Ty Lee asked.

“You decide,” Azula said, taking another sip from her coffee.

***********************************************************************************************************************  
“‘Zula, I’m in the mood,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula glanced at the camera on the dashboard and then at her girlfriend in the passenger seat. 

“We’re in the mall parking lot,” Azula said, dryly. 

“Well I don’t decide when I’m in the mood,” Ty Lee said stubbornly. 

Azula turned the car on and pulled out of the spot, turning onto the road.

“Where are we going, I said I was _in the mood_ ,” Ty Lee whined. 

“It can’t wait until we get home,” Azula asked. “It’s ten minutes.”

“We could have dealt with it at the mall,” Ty Lee complained. 

Azula brought a hand down to rub her thigh gently before pulling it away. Too much touching or affection drew more hate from the videos than the gesture was worth. 

She merged onto the highway and brought her full attention back to Ty Lee. 

“I feel like you have very adequate ways of dealing with that mood without me if it’s so pressing,” Azula said. “Although maybe you should be charging for that kind of content,” she added with a smirk. 

Ty Lee’s eyes widened and she smacked her arm. 

“You’re so dirty,” she chastised. 

“Did you not just suggest we flirt with becoming sex offenders by doing it in the mall parking lot,” Azula asked, raising her eyebrow. 

“What? When did I do that? I just said I was in the mood,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula sighed and readjusted her hands on the steering wheel. 

“Am I supposed to ask what you are in the mood for,” Azula asked. 

“Yes,” Ty Lee said firmly. 

“What are you in the mood for,” Azula questioned and rolled her eyes. 

“Strawberry ice cream!” Ty Lee announced. 

“We have that at home. The mall overcharges for food anyway,” Azula said. 

“So we can have ice cream at home?”

“You can do whatever you want Ty,” Azula said.

“I want to have ice cream with you.”

“So that’s what we’ll do,” Azula said, replacing her hand on Ty Lee’s thigh once she noticed the video was done filming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have more ideas for this so lmk if its something y'all interested in seeing more of


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay guys,” Ty Lee said to her camera. “Everyone keeps telling me to ask ‘Zula some of those riddles that are going around. What you guys don’t understand is that ‘Zula is literally a genius and it’s not even fun to play with her because she always gets them right. However, it’s very highly requested so here we go!”

Ty Lee walked into Azula’s office. 

“What’s up Ty,” Azula asked, not even looking up from what she was typing. 

“Have you heard any of the riddles on Tik Tok?” Ty Lee asked. 

Azula looked up and noticed she was being filmed. 

“Nope,” she said. “You think there’s time for both of us to spend all day on that app?” She asked jokingly. 

Ty Lee giggled. 

“Okay then I’m going to ask you some. Are you ready?”

“Sure,” Azula said, turning to fully face Ty Lee and cross her arms. 

“What are two things that you can never eat for breakfast,” Ty Lee asked. 

Azula thought for a moment. 

“Lunch and dinner?”

Ty Lee smiled. 

“Okay, here’s a harder one. A girl fell off of a 50 foot ladder but it didn’t hurt. Why?”

Azula chewed her lip for a second. 

“Either she died instantaneously or she fell off of the bottom of the ladder,” she said. 

Ty Lee giggled. 

“Don’t be morbid ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said. 

“Was the second one right?” Azula asked. 

“Yep!”

“Do you have more,” Azula asked, leaning forward and getting into it. 

“What’s at the end of every single rainbow?”

“The letter W,” Azula replied quickly. 

“How can the pocket of your pants be empty but still have something in it?”

“When there’s a hole.”

“Do you know these?” Ty Lee asked. 

“No I swear,” Azula said. “You’re just asking me easy ones.”

“They’re going to think we’re cheating,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula rolled her eyes. 

“Do you want me to get one wrong on purpose?”

Ty Lee giggled.

“No but I have one more,” she asked. 

“Let’s hear it,” Azula said. 

“A girl will be waiting in bed for her girlfriend. How long will it take said girlfriend to get to her?”

Azula narrowed her eyes and closed her laptop. 

“Shall we find out,” she asked, with a glint in her eyes.

*******************************************************************************************************************************  
Ty Lee carefully placed her phone into the car door. Azula didn’t notice. Perfect. 

She waited for Azula to take her hand, as she inevitably did, and then she slyly turned the camera on. 

Azula absentmindedly stroked Ty Lee’s thumb as she drove, keeping her eyes on the road. 

Suddenly Ty Lee stiffened her hand, splaying all five fingers out inside of Azula’s hand. 

Azula looked down, confused. 

“Are you okay,” she asked, squeezing Ty Lee’s hand. 

“Of course,” Ty Lee responded, cheerily, squeezing her back before putting her hand in the awkward position again. 

“What’s wrong with your hand?” Azula asked. 

“Nothing is wrong with my hand, I’m just getting comfortable,” she said. 

“This is comfortable,” Azula asked, holding her and Ty Lee’s hands up so they were eye level. Ty Lee’s fingers pointed out in all directions between Azula’s fingers. 

Ty Lee made direct eye contact with her.

“Mhm,” she said, nodding. 

“Well it’s not comfortable for me,” Azula said. “Hand holding always seemed like the kind of thing you can’t mess up but here we are.”

“I don’t think I’m messing it up,” Ty lee said, giggling. 

Grabbing the steering wheel with her knees Azula carefully bent each one of Ty Lee’s fingers so that they sat perfectly around hers. 

“‘Zula!” Ty Lee shrieked. “The road!” 

Azula rolled her eyes and glanced at the long straight road in front of them. There wasn’t a single car besides theirs in either direction. 

However she put one hand back on the wheel to placate her girlfriend. 

As soon as she did that Ty Lee splayed her hand out again. 

Azula snorted and shook Ty Lee’s hand off of hers, bringing it to meet the other one on the wheel.

“Hey!” Ty Lee protested, trying to grab Azula’s hand back. 

“You’ve lost hand holding privileges,” Azula said. 

“What do you mean,” she whined. 

“I think you need to take a step back and practice your technique,” Azula commented. 

Ty Lee successfully detached Azula’s hand from the steering wheel and held it firmly between hers, the normal way. 

“Much better,” Azula said.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
Ty Lee watched Azula stretch in their backyard from the porch. 

Her girlfriend had just worked out so she was sweaty but that only accentuated her beauty and grace. 

Each movement was precise and Azula’s long limbs swung carefully from position to position.

The challenge was to hug one’s partner from behind and see their reaction but Ty Lee was almost reluctant to interrupt her girlfriend’s focus. 

Ty Lee set up her camera and walked down the stairs quietly. 

Azula continued stretching. 

In one sudden motion, Ty Lee wrapped her arms around Azula’s middle, cutting off her form. 

Azula stiffened for a moment before relaxing backwards. 

She ran her hands over Ty Lee’s and rocked side to side gently. Then she spun around and pulled Ty Lee into a tight hug.

“I love you so much,” she murmured into her hair. 

“I love you too,” Ty Lee said, tearing up suddenly at the unexpected expression of love. 

They held each other for a long time before Azula pulled away and kissed Ty Lee deeply. 

Ty Lee ran her hands over Azula’s face, her fingers shaking. 

“That was intense,” she whispered as Azula pressed her forehead against hers.

“Sometimes little things just remind me that I’m so lucky to be with the most amazing girl in the world,” Azula said. 

“No,” Ty Lee said. “That’s actually my line.”

Azula’s lips curled into a small smile and she kissed Ty Lee’s forehead.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
“‘Zula quick! Get up,” Ty Lee said, rushing with her camera into the living room where Azula sat watching TV.

“Why am I getting up? I have such limited relaxing time,” Azula said, not even taking her eyes off of the screen.

“My girlfriend is coming, you need to hide,” Ty Lee said, grabbing Azula’s arm and tugging it.

“Are you so lazy as to invite your mistress to your lover’s house,” Azula asked, getting jerked to the side but not getting up. 

“She’s coming right now and you need to make yourself scarce,” Ty Lee whined. 

“No actually,” Azula said. “I’d love to meet your girlfriend.”

“You can’t meet her! She thinks this is my house,” Ty Lee said. 

“So you’re a slacker and a liar,” Azula said. “That is no way to cheat on me. At least have the decency to take her to the motel or wait for me to go to my parents’ house for the weekend to meet a new nephew.”

Ty Lee dropped her arms and stared at Azula. 

“Your parents’ house? New nephew? That’s not something you’ve done, that’s something I’ve done…” she said slowly. 

Azula smirked and crossed her arms.

“Are you cheating on me,” Ty Lee asked angrily. 

“Would I tell you if I was?” Azula said, cracking her neck. 

Ty Lee blinked. 

“‘Zula,” she said, her voice breaking. 

Azula finally looked away from the screen to notice that her girlfriend was on the verge of tears. 

“Oh Ty,” Azula said softly. 

Ty Lee whimpered as Azula opened her arms.

“I was kidding, baby,” she said softly. “Just like you were?”

“Oh,” was all Ty Lee said before allowing her girlfriend to hug her. “I knew that,” she said quietly.

“So do you still want me to go hide?” Azula asked. 

“No need,” Ty Lee said, curling up in Azula’s arms. “My girlfriend is already here.”

“That bitch! You gave her a key?” Azula asked jokingly. 

Ty Lee giggled and nuzzled deeper into Azula. 

“No but I wouldn’t check for the spare under the grill if I were you.”

Azula chuckled and stroked her arm.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
Azula held Ty Lee’s phone with the camera on, facing her. She made sure the angle was flattering before turning it on. 

“Hello all of Ty’s following,” she said. “I’ve recently been alerted to the fact that all of you think she is much cooler than she actually is, so I’m here to set the record straight.”

Azula walked down the hall into their bedroom. 

“She’s taking a nap right now,” Azula said, flipping the camera. “This girl could sleep through a tornado undisturbed.”

Azula walked over to the bed and trained the camera on Ty Lee. She was lying diagonally across the bed, half in the covers and half out. She was in a dark red robe that was tied tightly around her. Her hair was still braided and it lay across the pillow. 

“Well that solves the mystery of where my robe went,” Azula said dryly. 

She sat down next to Ty Lee and brushed a gentle hand through her hair. 

“‘Zula,” Ty Lee moaned quietly, moving towards the touch. 

Azula smiled softly out of view of the camera. 

“This is not what I’m here to show, though,” Azula said. “Watch her best party trick.”

She took the hand that was stroking Ty Lee’s head and shook her shoulder slightly causing her to groan and her eyelids to flutter. 

“Are you awake,” Azula asked. 

“Of course,” Ty Lee said. 

“Good because it’s all tied up in the basement waiting for you,” Azula said, keeping her tone even.

“Oh is it? That’s perfect,” Ty Lee said, shifting slightly. 

“Yeah do you want to deal with it now or later,” Azula asked.

“First I have to tell the large bird that it can’t have my eggs, because I’m making a cake. Then I’ll do your thing,” she said, curling closer to her girlfriend’s body.

“What kind of cake are you making,” Azula prodded.

“I already told you,” Ty Lee said. “Every flavored bean cake. We had it for the last solstice.”

“We don’t celebrate the solstice Ty,” Azula said. 

“Yes we do. Remember? I was there, you were there, Uncle Toad was there, oh and Haru from high school.”

Azula snorted. 

“The kid with the long hair and the thing for Katara?”

“Oh I’m with Katara right now! She says hi,” Ty Lee said, rolling over. Azula stepped around the bed to keep the camera on her face.

“Is she helping you bake that cake then?” Azula asked. 

“No she’s asking a bunch of questions about our sex life,” Ty Lee said, matter of factly. 

“Well that much hasn’t changed since school has it,” Azula asked. 

“No,” Ty Lee said with a smile. 

“I’m going to go, you have a good nap,” Azula said. 

“Stay,” Ty Lee whispered. 

“I’m working,” Azula said. 

“No you’re not, your uncle got the company right after the solstice.”

“I didn’t realize you were having a nightmare,” Azula asked, dryly. 

“It’s not a nightmare, Iroh is just…” she drifted off and a few seconds later she let out a snore. 

Azula turned the camera on herself, wildly amused. 

“I can’t wait for her to see this and remember none of it,” she smirked before shutting it off.


End file.
